The present invention relates to autonomous movement type unmanned working vehicles, and in particular, to an unmanned working vehicle of which movement is consistently stabilized.
The present inventor has developed, for example, one which performs a specified work such as a cleaning work or a conveyance work while moving on a floor surface as an autonomous movement type unmanned working vehicle which autonomously moves while detecting the existence of an obstacle around it. This kind of unmanned working vehicle is comprised of a work mechanism section for performing the aforementioned specified works and a main body section provided with a drive means for moving the unmanned working vehicle. Further, when performing a cleaning work with the work mechanism section, the main body section is sometimes mounted with a solution tank for storing therein a cleaning solution for the cleaning.
With regard to the aforementioned unmanned working vehicle, there has been no consideration for the arrangement of the work mechanism section, the main body section and the solution tank. That is, there has been no consideration for the position of the center of gravity of the entire unmanned working vehicle. Therefore, there has been problems that, a driving wheel may slip or behave similarly, to possibly cause a shaking when the unmanned working vehicle moves, leading to an unstable movement depending on the position of the center of gravity.